Statistics
Similarly to Fire Emblem, playable characters in Gensou no Ken will have certain characteristics that influence their combat prowess among other things. Keep in mind that characters with high growth rates in certain statistics may not be the best units overall. Primary Statistics These statistics factor heavily into combat and battle actions such as healing. Hit Points (HP): Endurance. A usual measure of how much damage a character can take before losing the ability to continue engaging in combat. Traditionally, characters with a higher Hit Point count tend to be up-close physical fighters capable of taking and dealing large amounts of damage. Strength (STR): Physical strength. A usual measure of how well a character would fare physically in combat, be it with fisticuffs or weapons. Sometimes used to indicate ease of heavy weapon use or otherwise burdening equipment. Traditionally, characters with high Strength tend to be up-close physical fighters capable of taking and dealing large amounts of damage. Magic (MAG): Spiritual strength. A usual measure of how intelligent or magically-adept a character is. Traditionally, characters with high Magic tend to be healers or offensive-minded magic users capable of tearing through enemies from afar. Skill (SKL): Proficiency and dexterity. A usual measure of how often a character lands attacks successfully. Traditionally, characters with high Skill tend to be physical fighters specializing in killing blows or offensive-minded magic users. Speed (SPD): Mobility and maneuverability. A usual measure of character reaction and quickness for dodging and landing multiple attacks. Traditionally, characters with high Speed tend to be physical fighters specializing in killing blows, ranged physical fighters and some magic users. Luck (LCK): Fortune and fate. A usual measure of various positive character attributes, especially for avoiding killing blows. Traditionally, characters with high Luck tend to be younger characters and magical healers. Defense (DEF): Robustness and hardiness. A usual measure of how much physical damage characters can absorb without losing many Hit Points. Traditionally, characters with high Defense tend to be heavily armored physical fighters or physical fighters that fight atop heavily armored flying beasts. Resistance (RES): Spiritual robustness and hardiness. A usual measure of how much magical damage characters can absorb without losing many Hit Points. Traditionally, characters with high Resistance tend to be magical users. Secondary statistics These statistics factor moderately into combat situations, and usually flesh out characters beyond combat abilities. Constitution (CON): 'Body size, primarily taken from a character's raw physique and height. Sometimes used to indicate ease of heavy weapon use or otherwise burdening equipment. '''Weight ''(WT): Body size, primarily taken from a character's raw physique and height, but also includes equipment such as armor and transportation such as horses or flying mounts. Used to determine feasibility of being Rescued by other units. Not to be confused with weapon Weight. Aid (AID): 'Direct derivative of Constitution. Used to determine feasibility of Rescuing other units. 'Affinity (AFF): 'Symbolic description of a character's personality and behavior. Used to simulate different effects of bonding with other characters. '''Weapon Level ''(WLVL): One or more indicators of proficiency with using a specific weapon type. Used to indicate which weapons a character can use, as well as how strong their mastery over those weapon types are.